The use of porous, hardened synthetic resin plastics obtained through the condensation of aminoplastic- or phenoplastically-formed compounds and aldehydes for the cleaning of organic solvents, which had been used as wash liquid for textile fabrics, is known from German patent DE-PS No. 1 132 545. For this purpose, the foamed plastic acts as a filter, which absorbs the grease, odorous substances and finishing preparations washed by these solvents from the fabrics, but not the solvent cleaning agents themselves, in particular carbon tetrachloride, trichloroethylene, tetrachloroethylene, benzol or benzene.
It has also already been suggest to use ground formaldehyde resin or phenol resin foamed plastic for the absorbing and binding of oil, benzene, fat or other such chemical substances.
For purposes of catastrophe protection and other such necessary cases, to prevent acids or bases from doing harm, acids for example will be treated with sodium carbonate and thereby neutralized. This treatment with sodium carbonate makes it possible in many cases to add too much soda, whereby an excess of chemical caustic is then present. The neutralized product is bound by means of inorganic substances having high suction capacity. These inorganic substances with high suction capacity resulting from their containing a plurality of fine porous cells are e.g. perlite, kieselguhr or vermiculite. The treating of a base with an acid or an acid with a base requires in addition to knowledge of chemical procedures, a great deal of caution and accuracy, so that no dangerous reactions occur. Various products appear, depending on the chemicals to be neutralized, including dangerous or hazardous fumes.
Until now, neutralization or setting of hazardous acids and bases by inorganic high porosity materials, such as the mentioned perlite, kieselguhr or vermiculite, have the further disadvantages that these materials cannot be destroyed or are destroyed only with great difficulty, since they are not combustible at customary combustion temperatures, in particular being not combustible without residue. Thus, upon their subsequent storage or deposition the material, furthermore containing absorbed substances, as a result of the effect of water upon the substances which were initially absorbed, releases these substances whereby an additional danger is present.
The present invention is thus based upon the problem of selecting a chemical adsorbent which with an extremely high absorbing volume harmlessly takes up and unbinds acids and bases and at the same time may be destroyed through combustion practically free of residue.